Ghost in Hiding
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Every Ghost in the Zone was after Danny to steal his crown, and all the battles were starting to wear him down. So when a Master of Time offers him a way out he doesn't think twice before taking it. But there is always a catch.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Clockwork. The first of the royal bloodline of Pluto and the very first Guardian of Time and the Land of the Dead. Some say that he was the first being to ever exist, and if he claimed to be, then there would not be anyone old enough to contradict him still alive. His dedication to the practice of observing the endless century had bound him to existence He had silently watched as the eternities passed, forever watching as history was being made. Every possibility, every mistake, every triumph, every tragedy; he had seen them all.

He had watched as the Silver Millennium came to an end, and he had seen the raise and fall of Pariahs Dark, the King of Ghosts. But he knew that all thing would come full circle if he was just patient.

"Grandfather." Sailor Pluto said as she entered the lair of her long dead ancestor. She still had the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties even though hundreds of years had passed since her birth. She had inherited the job of guarding the Time Gate from those who would abuse it's power.

She had long dark green hair that was pulled back in a pony tail which reached all the way down her back. Her soft purple eyes didn't show the weight of the hardships she had to witness, knowing full well that Clockwork had seen endless more. She wore her sailor scout uniform and was carrying her time staff, the Garnet Rod, one modeled after Clockwork's own which grants her some power over time.

"How nice of you to visit, Setsuna." Clockwork said with a slight smile. He turned away from his flouting lenses which showed him images of the past, present and future. Clockwork's form had been twisted by death, like so many others, robbing him of his old noble appearance from when he had been as a king so many years ago that it had nearly faded from even his memory. His skin with a pale blue and he wore a dark purple cloak that he used to hide his bald head. Time had been such a key part of his soul, that men he died, a clock piece had become a part of his chest, his continued existences helping to mark the passage of time with every tick. His eyes were a bright red with a scar going down his left eye. But he still held the calming aura that his many times great granddaughter had always known. "It seems like it has been fifty years since you last came by. But you still look lovely as ever."

"It is good to see you as well Grandfather." Sailor Pluto said walking up and embracing the elderly form, only to have it shrink into that of a child in her arms. Clockwork moved back and his shape changed again into a middle aged man. It was another part of Clockwork's eternity, he was always changing between the three stages of life. She never heard him complain about it, but she realized that within that process, he felt death claiming him, over and over again. The pain must have been great, even if dulled by repetition. "I only wish that this visit was only to see you."

Clockwork chuckled as he looked towards his lenses. "Yes, well, times are changing once again."

"You already know what I wish to ask." Setsuna said, it was not a question. Clockwork always knew, it was his greatest gift, and his greatest curse.

"Humor me." Clockwork said looking towards his granddaughter with a soft smile and pleading eyes, even as his body continued to change like clockwork.

"The inner scout's reincarnations are starting to awaken to their powers and the Dark Kingdom is moving once again." Setsuna said knowing that her Grandfather enjoyed being told things that he already knew. It distracted him from the pain of his shiftings, and she understood full well the appeal. "But I fear that they might not be prepared for what lies ahead of them. They are..." She tried to find the words.

"They are just children." Clockwork finished for her, nodding his head. "You are afraid that they might get hurt and wish for them to have a guardian to watch out for them while they are regaining their powers and memories." He said. It was also a statement.

"You have something in mind." Setsuna stated, smiling as they continued there game of not asking questions.

"Perhaps..." Clockwork said and waved his hand over one of the lenses. It changed to a image of a young boy with white hair and green eyes in a torn up black jumpsuit fighting off four strange mutant green animals. "...we can kill two birds with one stone." He said as the boy knocked back the creatures into a pile and pulled out a silver thermos. Pale blue light came from the device and pulled the monsters in.

The fight finished, the boy fell to the ground exhausted and a white ring of light appeared around his waist moving in both directions before revealing a more normal human boy with black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"Danny, I don't know how much longer you can keep this up." Sam said, trying to talk to her best friend. But the boy was doing his best not to look into her amethyst eyes. He knew that if he did, she would see how truly tired he was. "Ghost activity has been getting higher and higher and you still haven't recovered from your fight with Pariahs Dark. What are you going to do when the schools reopen? They won't say closed forever."

"Don't worry Sam, we've always handled it before." Danny said trying to put a smile on but it just didn't stick.

"Come on dude, you can't keep this up." Tucker said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You haven't had time to sleep or eat, or bath." He said holding his noise. "In the last three days. Your going to die at this rate. And for real this time."

"Guys, I'll be fine. I can handle myself." Danny said a little frustrated. He knew that he was reaching his breaking point. His eyes had lost their shine, his skin was paler than usual and he's entire body ached. He felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. But he couldn't give in. He had to keep moving.

"Danny, we're worried about you. You look terrible." Sam said putting a hand on top of Danny's. The boy gave an involuntary hiss of pain that did not go unnoticed by his female friend. She turned the boy's hand over and say that it was burned raw. "Danny... you've been using too many of those ghost rays! I though we agreed that they were too dangerous!" Sam said angrily.

"I need them, Sam!" Danny shouted back. He held his damaged hands close to his, trying to hide them from sight, even though the damage had already been done. The high powered ghost rays were different from his other attacks, a constant blast of energy that could actually do some real damage to a ghost. At full power, they could level half a city block. Unfortunately, it was a double sided sword. "The ghost attacks are becoming more and more frequent and I can't just sit by and do nothing. The ghost rays are the strongest attacks I got. I can't just stop using them. Even if it hurts. The damage will heal in a couple of days."

"Dude, you can't go a couple of hours without getting into a fight!" Tucker shouted. "Your hands are going to be burned off at this rate."

"Guys... please... please don't fight me over this." Danny begged. His friends looked worked, no... scared. They were seeing him break done, but they knew as well as he did, that there was no helping it, and that it wasn't getting better. "I... I need to eat something while I still have the chance." Giving into at least that point, Sam and Tucker guided him into the Nasty Burger where he ordered two dozen burger. His friends watched in shock as he shoveled them down as fast as he could, hardly even chewing. He was halfway done before he paused and looked up at them. "The power for those attacks... it has to come from somewhere." He said miserably.

"Danny... what's going to happen to you?" Sam asked, her voice was full of concern.

"I... don't really know." Danny said starting to break down. "I don't think I could run away from this anymore, even if I wanted to. The ghosts aren't just trying to terrorize the town anymore. They are coming after me. They want something from me." He said, a hand moving to a point over his heart. He could feel a sort of heat inside of his chest, painful, and hot. Like a great signal fire that was drawing the ghosts in.

A pale blue mist escaped his mouth. "Danny, you can't." Tucker said as his friend got up.

"I have to. It's either I go now. Or they come at me while I'm in human form." Danny said grimly as he started walking to the bathroom to change into his hero persona.

Sam's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Danny... just promise me you'll come back." She said he could see moisture in her eyes. Danny open his mouth, but no words came out. He wanted so much to tell her that he would. But he really didn't know. And he refused to make a promise that he couldn't keep. He phased his hand through her grip and kept walking towards the bathroom. He tried to ignore the sound of his friend crying.

* * *

'Rockets, five of them.' Danny thought as he we watched the projectiles that Skulker hand launched at him. He dived underground to avoid the blasts.

Skulker flew over where he had just been. "Come out here, Ghost Child! I am going to finish you off this time and take what should rightfully be mine!" He shouted.

"Not likely!" Danny shouted from above him. Skulker looked around to see Danny holding out his white gloved hands which were completely eclipsed by dark green light. Danny fired off a ghost ray which caught Skulker on the head and blasted off the helmet, and tearing at the armor. The rest of the armored suit fell to the ground, some sparks coming out of it.

Danny landed by the armor and was going to go and suck Skulker into the Fenton Thermos when the armor exploded, throwning to the side by the blast which had taken him completely by surprise. He hit his head hard against the garbage bin behind the Nasty Burger and his head injury coupled with his lack of sleep and his physical exhaustion, caused him to begin to black out. He was fully unconscious before the green portal appeared behind him and pulled him into the Ghost Zone.

Skulker pulled himself out his helmet and looked around to find that the Ghostboy was nowhere insight, then he stopped the wreckage of his suit and a large piece of the boy's jumpsuit covered in blood. A wide grin passed over the ball of snouts face. "Yes, I did it! I killed Phantom!" He shouted. "I am the new Ghost King!"

Little did he realize that the boy was still alive.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Danny finally regained consciousness. He sat up to find himself in a room full of clocks. The noise from them was nearly deafening, so loud that it shook the entire structure. Danny couldn't believe that he had actually been sleeping through them. "Where am I?" He asked no one since he seemed to be alone. But he still got an answer.

"You are in my lair." Danny nearly jumped out of his skin as a ghost he had never seen before flouted down in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Clockwork, Guardian of Time."

"Um... hi, I'm Danny." Danny introduced himself in a meaner that showed just how confused he was.

"Yes, I know. Of course, I know everything." Clockwork said with a slightly cocky grin. Danny was puzzled as the ghost's body changed from that of a middle aged man to one resembling an elder. "But even if there isn't much that you can tell me. There is still much that I must tell you."

"Ok..." Danny said, wondering if he was dreaming.

"For starters, the reason that the ghosts have been hunting you endlessly." Clockwork said, grinning as he got the boy's attention. "After your fight with Pariah four days ago. You fulfilled the requirements of an ancient law of the Ghost Zone. Whoever defeats the king will become the king."

"What!?" Danny said horrified. He never wanted to become the Ghost King. He had only been trying to protect his friends and family. "Please tell me this is just some joke, or a dream. I can't be the Ghost King!"

"You aren't. At least not yet." Clockwork said. "And that is why the ghosts are attacking you. You see, in order to be king you must first have come of age. And in the Ghost Zone, you come of age at 15 years after your birth in life. If a ghost manages to kill you before that day comes, then they will take your title, and all the power that comes with it."

"But... that's six months." Danny said weakly, his heart dropping into his shoes at the thought of six more months of none stop fighting. "I've hardly survived the last three days."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't worry for now. After all, you disappeared a day ago. Everyone thinks you're already dead." Clockwork said. Danny's jaw dropped open as he tried to process this. "Skulker did not gain the power of the Ghost King. So people believe that your battle against Pariah didn't count and that the power is just lost. So as long as you don't reveal yourself until you turn fifteen, you will have nothing to worry about."

"They... think I'm dead." Danny said before jumping up. "I need to go home. My friend and family think I'm... I have to tell them I'm ok."

"And then what?" Clockwork asked, shocking Danny out of his thoughts. "If you do that, then the whole Ghost Zone will find out you are still alive and will restart the hunt for you. Do you honestly think that you can protect your family for six months? Just look at your hands." Danny did. The burns were clear as day. Even after a whole day's rest he was still injured. "If you go back there, then I promise you that you will die. And as far as letting your family and friends know. If they know were you are, or even that you are alive, that would put there lives in danger."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Danny said desperately.

"I already told you. Go into hiding." Clockwork said with a smile. "I have already arranged for a place in Japan. Fake passports, and birth records, bank accounts, a condo. Everything you will need in order to survive on your own until you turn fifteen. And being so far away from Amity Park, none of the ghosts will be able to track you." Danny was silent for a long time. "I understand that it feels like you are betraying everyone you love. But you don't really have much of an option. Take my offer. Or you will die, and your town, and perhaps your world will go with you."

Danny bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "What... what are you getting out of this?" Danny asked suspiciously. "What is it that you want me to do?"

Clockwork chuckled. "Once you are in Japan, you will do everything that I want you to. Because you are not the type of person who would just watch and do nothing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that telling you would be breaking the rules. I am dancing on a thin line as it is with letting you be here and speaking of current events. Telling you anything about the future would be going to far." Clockwork said shaking his head.

Danny closed his eyes. 'Sam... I'm sorry. I guess deep down. I knew I wasn't coming back.' "I'll do it." Danny said sadly. "I really don't have a choose."

"Excellent." Clockwork said pressing a button on top of his staff. A portal appeared in front of them. "You will find everything you need on the other side of this portal. Good luck." Danny looked hard at the swirling green vortex and took a deep breath. Then he did a leap of faith, and jumped into the portal. "Everything is as it should be."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Serena said over and over again as she ran full speed towards her classroom. "Oh, why didn't Luna wake me up earlier!" She turned the final corner and collided full speed with a solitary figure who had been standing outside of her classroom. "Owe." She grumbled a little as she rubbed her but.

"You ok?" A light male voice said from above her. Looking up, she half expected to see Darian, the boy she always seemed to be running into the last few days, even though there would be little reason for the college student to be standing out side of her class. But the boy who stood above her was a lot different.

Darian was a tall well defined young adult with black hair and dark eyes and a mature tane. This boy was on the skinny and short side and probably the same fourteen as Serena if he was standing outside of her classroom. He had black hair, but his eyes were a striking crystal blue and his skin was a bit pale almost to the point where she would think it was unhealthy.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The boy said scratch his head. "If this is your class then you should probably hurry before the teacher gets back from the office." This brought Serena back to reality.

"Oh, right!" Serena said and rushed into the room before taking a seat between her two sisters in arms, Amy and Lita.

"Looks like you got lucky today, Serena." Lita said. Lita was the tallest girl in school and even had to wear a high school uniform because they didn't make the middle school uniforms in her size. She had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail behind her and she had a playful glint in her bright green eyes. Most of the kids in the school had or still were afraid of Lita since she had been expelled from her old school due to a fight. Serena was actually the first one to approach her at the new school and her first friend there. "Mrs. ENG had to go to the front office to check on something about a new student. So you're going to get off without having to stand in the hall again."

"Thank goodness." Serena yawned.

"Honestly Serena, you really do need to try to get to class on time." Amy said with a small pout. She said it everyday, though she was understanding of Serena's position. Even though the blue haired genus was also a sailor scout, she new that using her Lunar Wand was a lot more tiring than any of the attacks. Serena needed her rest.

"I know, I know." Serena said, putting her head down on her desk. Then she looked up. "You said we got a new student. Do you mean the boy from the hallway?"

"Oh, you got to see him already. Lucky." Lita said, grinning. "So, is he cute?"

Serena put a finger to her chin. "He looked a little... ill. Though I guess that could just be what school does to people." Serena's friends looked a bit confused at the statement.

"Alright class, can I get your attention!" Mrs. ENG said as she entered the room. People immediately became quiet out of respect for or fear of their teacher. "Now it seems that we have a transfer student coming in all the way from America! Though it seems no one felt like telling me this until this morning. So I hope you will all be on your best behavor, or else!" The teacher grumbled. She was not the nicest of teachers at the best of times and she had bipolar tendencies. Not being told about a new student until he was standing in front of her class was one of the many things that could set her off. "You can come in now!"

The boy from the hall came in and there were a few whispers around the room. "You weren't kidding about him looking sick. The poor thing looks exhausted." Lita observed.

"He should have just skipped. What difference would it have made if he had just started tomorrow." Serena whispered back.

"Um... hi. I'm Danny... Iapetus. It's nice to meet you all." The boy, now identified as Danny said nervously.

"Is there anything that you would like to share with the class?" Mrs ENG pushed.

"Not that I can think off." Danny said, scratching the back of his head.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Of course. Then how about you go and sit next to Amy. She is the smart girl with the blue hair." Mrs ENG said pointing Danny in the right direction. "And since I doubt I have any of your attention anyways I will just had out some quizzes and call it a day." The students did there best to hold back a groan. They all learned that when the teacher was in one of her bad moods you just did as she said.

* * *

One extremely painful English quiz later they all started talking among themselves. Danny being new and not very visual appealing was left out of the groups until a certain meatball headed blond girl came up to him. "Hi there!" She said probably louder than necessary causing the surprised boy to fall back out of his chair and hit his head.

"Owe." Danny mumbled rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the girl.

"Oops, sorry." Serena said giggling in embarrassment.

"It's alright, you just surprised me." Danny said, getting back into his chair. "I'm Danny, though I guess you know that." He said, trying to find something to say. "It's good to see that you didn't get in trouble for being late. Mrs. ENG doesn't seem like the kind of person to just let it slide."

Serena laughed. "She really isn't, I almost always late and she makes me stand out in the hallway. I've even learned how to just sleep while standing up out there." Serena said a little proud of that accomplishment.

"That's not something you should be proud of, Serena." Amy said, chuckling a little. "I'm sorry about Serena. I'm Amy, and this is Lita." Amy introduced them to the new boy.

"It's alright. I was always late to my classes back in America too." Danny admitted. "So she's preaching to the quire on this one."

"So Danny, why did you transfer all the way to Japan?" Lita asked curious, it was rare to get transfer students in the middle of the year.

"Oh... there were a lot of complications and... my old school ended up being closed down. I'm not even sure why I ended up in Japan. Though I suppose it is a welcome change." Danny said looking down a little.

"Your school got shut down?" Serena said a jealous note in her voice. "I wish our school would get closed down. Maybe we could call the health people and tell them we've been seeing mice or something." Amy rolled her eyes at her friend's ridiculous statement.

"Your Japanese is pretty good considering you are not from Japan. I can't even hear an accent." Amy complemented.

"Oh, really, thanks." Danny said sounding surprised to hear it. He started to scratch his head when his long sleeves fell back and the girl saw that his hands were bandaged.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Lita asked.

"Um... I burned them making breakfast for myself. I'm a bit of a klutz." Danny said trying to seem light hearted. The girls gave him a disbelieving look, burning both your hands to the point where you had to completely cover them in bandages was a bit of a stretch. But they decided not to press it. He was new and they should at least try to make him feel welcome. Or at least, that was Serena and Lita's opinions. Amy was a bit less sure about the whole thing.

They talked for a little longer before Amy brought up Danny's name. "Your family name is an odd one." She said.

"Huh, what's so odd about it?" Serena asked.

"In Greek mythology, Iapetus is one of the twelve more powerful Titans. And he is considered the god who took care of people who dead brutal and horrible deaths." Amy said.

"That doesn't seem like a very good thing to be a god of." Lita said sweet dropping.

"Iapetus was supposed to have been the one who first created the underworld in order to house to souls of the dead, to make sure that everyone got their just desserts in there afterlife. Peace for the good, damnation for the wicked." Danny said. He had a far off look in his eyes. "He kept the balance of mortality. Though in Greek mythology, they didn't view death the same way as people these days do. Yes it was something to be fear and avoided, but it was also the final release from suffering. Where immortality was more often than not, suffering eternally."

"So death is good? That's weird. I would much rather have eternal youth." Serena commented before changing the subject to the local arcade.

* * *

That afternoon, Danny sat confused in his new personal condo. He just couldn't understand his day. He could speak and even read in Japanese. He knew history and mythology that he had never read before. Knowledge that just came naturally to him. "Is this all because I am becoming the Ghost King? Or is this just a new part of being a ghost that I never noticed before?" He mumbled to himself, tossing his bag onto his bed. Going to his kitchen, he pulled out some ground meat and put a skillet on the stove.

He looked down at his own bandaged hands and slowly peeled back the wrappings. His hand were almost completely healed after just two days without using his ghost rays. He tried to clear his mind as he eat but his thoughts were all jumbled together.

"Maybe I should just take a flight. If I go out invisibly than it shouldn't matter." Danny said to himself as he let the moonlight ring pass over his body. But as he walked out in front of the mirror he got a good look at himself. His jumpsuit was a mess, torn and stained with his own blood. It hardly even covered anything anymore. And his logo was still stapled onto the chest.

"I suppose I do need a change of wardrobe. Just in case anyone actually does see me." Danny said as he pulled off the remains of his white gloves. In another minute he was dressed up in more civilian wear with black pants and a black hoodie that he had pulled up over his white hair. "Guess this will do." Danny said to himself before flying out the window.

* * *

Amy was in her room working on her homework. Her home was quiet. It was always quiet. Her parents were almost never around. It had probably been a good two weeks since she had last seen them. A few days since they had even called to check up on her.

She didn't recent her parents for it. She knew that there jobs were important to them and they had always cared for her. And besides, the quiet made it easier to think. And the thing that she was thinking about at the moment was the new boy in there class.

If the other girls knew that she had been thinking about a boy they would have giggled and poked fun of her. But she was not thinking about him in that context. Being a sailor scout had taught her to keep a more than healthy sense of paranoia, and anything new and unexplained always went straight to the top of the list of things to be watchful of.

Danny didn't seem evil or mean and had been fairly open with them when they had talked to him. But there were gaps in his stories and he had a tendency to avoid eye contact. His ability to speak Japanese was impressive. Far too impressive for someone who wasn't born in Japan or related to anyone who was Japanese.

But the thing that stuck with her most was his eyes. They were not the eyes of the Youma who sometimes pretended to be human in order to steal peoples energy. The Youma always had the dark eyes and expressions that seemed rather arrogant. But Danny's eyes were different, very pale and seemed sad, almost longing. Not the eyes of a killer, but not a normal person's either.

Amy's quiet was disrupted though when her communicator went off. "A Youma." She said, closing her book before pulling out her planet pen. It was time for her to go to work.

* * *

Danny was sitting down on a roof a good distance from his new crib. He was looking up at the sky with a broken hearted expression. "You can't see the stars here." He practically whimpered. The big city lights of Tokyo were far to bright. He could hardly even see the planets. Even the moon seemed dimmed by the light from the ground. "Why did I believe that Clockwork ghost? I should have just gone home. I've got no proof that he was telling the truth. That and he admitted to have ulterior motives. Exhaustion must have made me stupider."

"I wonder what he has planned for me anyways?" Danny mumbled. Moments later Danny could hear the distant sounds of people screaming. He looked in the direction it was coming from and saw some police cars moving in that direction. "Guess they got there own kind of crime in the big cities." He said. It was none of his business, he knew that. He also knew that the entire point of him being in Tokyo was so that people though he was dead...er.

But he couldn't help feeling that there was something off in that direction. Some kind of strange energy that he couldn't put into words. He jumped off the roof and went invisible before flying along the roof tops towards the center of the disturbance.

But when he finally reached it he found that it was no ordinary crime going down. There was a full blown battle in the middle of a construction parking lot between what looked like two teenage girls in sailor outfits and a woman that Danny was having a hard time finding a way to describe.

First off, the woman had gray skin and wavy slug green hair with pointy eyes and way to much make up on. Her wide mouth and eyes showed both fang like teeth and slitted pupils. And that was the more normal thing about her! She was wearing what looked to be a miniature construction crane and had her left hand had been replaced with a long steel rope with a spiked wrecking ball on the end of it that she was swinging around at the two teenage girls.

Danny lighted down at the edge of a police perimeter and returned to the visible spectrum while no one was looking. "What's going on?" He asked someone who was watching. He made sure that no part of his face could be seen from under his hood.

"It's another Youma attack." The man said not even looking at Danny. "But don't worry, the Sailor Scouts have everything under control."

'Youma... monster... explains why I didn't sense a ghost. But it doesn't explain everything else, like why...' Danny thought looking at the two teenage girls. One had long blond hair that was done in two tight buns on her head, while the other had short blue hair. Each seemed to be doing there best to avoid the attacks of the wrecking ball woman, but the blond girl was screaming and crying the whole time. Not exactly promoting confidence.

"Wahhh! please, somebody save me! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried as the wrecking ball narrowly missed hitting her.

"Sailor Moon, please calm down." Sailor Mercury said as she jumped out of the way of another attack. "We need to buy time until the others get here." She didn't have any strong offensive abilities, and unless someone weakened the Youma or held it still, Sailor Moon couldn't heal it.

"But I'm scared!" Sailor Moon cried another attack grazed by Sailor Moon and the wind from it knocked her to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted running forward. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" She shouted out her attack. The bubbles came out and burst on the Youma creating a heavy mist smoke screen around them. "Run for it Sailor Moon!"

"I don't need to see you to hit you!" The Youma shouted. Seconds later Mercury saw the spiked ball flying at her from the side with the cored pulling it in a wide swing.

Danny's ghostly eyes could see through the mist. 'So the Sailor Scouts have powers?' He thought confused. He had never meet other humans with powers. Does he even count as a human? 'But this is not the right opponent to use that kind of attack on.' Years of video games had taught Danny to never use a double edged sword like a smoke screen on an opponent that had a wide sweep attack. 'I need to help them.'

Danny walked forward. "Kid, what are you doing!?" A man shouted as Danny went over the police barricade. He could see the attack heading straight for the girl with the short blue hair, so Danny ran to the center point in the wire that connected the spiked ball the the youma woman and he hit it hard. Burying his feet in the ground he pushed with all his might and the wrecking ball turned with him being the new center of its circle. The spikes barely missed the sailor girl though the wind knocked her to the ground.

The ball doubled in speed and came full around and smashed into the youma who had thrown it, sending her and ball flying to the side. The mist was blown away leaving Danny standing in the middle of the area dressed all in black. He quickly moved to check on the girl who had just been knocked to the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked looking down at the girl. The girl turned to look up at him, and their eyes met.

* * *

Mercury was having a hard time understanding what had happened. One moment the wrecking ball was coming straight for her, and the next it had changed trajectory and only came close enough to blow her off her feet. "Are you ok?" She heard someone say. The voice was strange and held a sort of echo to it.

Then she looked up to find a boy standing before her. He was dressed all in black and wearing a hood that hid most of his features, she couldn't even tell what color hair he might have had in the darkness. But she could see his eyes. His eyes glowed a radioactive and inhuman green. There was a strength in them that was like nothing the young sailor scout had ever seen before.

"I'm... alright." She said though she hadn't really checked. She couldn't help but to stare into the bright green orbs. Several seconds when by and they the boy's eyes widened and he looked away pulling on his hood to try to conceal them, as if he didn't want her to see.

"Who the hell are you!?" The youma screamed. It was pulling itself off of the ground. How did it end up on the ground? Had the boy done it?

"I'm... I'm no one. Just a spirit, passing in the night." The boy said turning to face the monster. "I don't understand what is going on here. But something tell me that your the bad guy, right?" He sounded as if he was just joking around.

"Sailor Mercury! Are you ok!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm alright, Sailor Moon." Mercury said but as she tried to return to her feet she stumbled a bit and returned to the ground. "Eee, my ankle." She said grabbing onto it.

The boy glanced over his shoulder and she got another look at his green eyes full of concern. Then he looked back to the monster.

"Oh? Has the little sailor girl twisted her ankle!?" The youma taunted. "Then I suppose you can't dodge!" She pulled in her wrecking ball hand and started spinning it above her head. The boy took a few steps forward and got into a stance as if he was going to try to catch it.

"Are you crazy. Just get out of the way. I'll be fine." Mercury said though she knew that was a lie.

"Don't worry so much. I've got this." The boy said and then his body began to glow with short wisps of white energy that danced along his form. Mercury couldn't believe her eyes. The youma threw the heavy ball and it came straight towards the boy with enough force to flatten trucks. The boy caught it dead on by the spikes. He was pushed backwards a few feet and the earth beneath him was pushed aside as he went. But he managed to bring the ball to a complete stop before it hit Mercury. "See... I told you... I could... WAAAA!" The boy shouted as the youma pulled the spiked ball back and the boy hadn't let go. He was pulled into the air and landed with a hard thud on the other side of crane woman.

"No!" Mercury shouted in shock.

"Sorry, how about we try that again!" The youma shouted but when she tried to pull on the wrecking ball she found that it wouldn't move. Then something pulled back and she landed on her but. "What the!?"

"Owe. Going to be feeling that one in the morning." The boy joked. He was holding fast to the cord that connected the woman to the ball and he had planted his feet firmly into the ground. "You aren't going anywhere."

Mercury was filled with relief at finding that the boy was alright. The she realized that they had there opening. "Sailor Moon, the Lunar Wand! Hurry!" She shouted.

"What... ow, right!" Sailor Moon shouted pulling out her weapon. "Moon... Healing... Activation!" She shouted and the rays of light fell upon the youma, purifying her and returning her to being a normal human woman. The boy fell on his butt as the cord and ball disappeared.

"Ok, I am confused as to what the heck is going on around here." The boy said as he got up making sure that his hood still covered his face before moving to check on Mercury. "You ok?"

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted as she went to her friend. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Sailor Moon. I think it is just a small twist." Mercury said doing her best not to put any weight on the leg as she got up. "Thank you for you help." She said to the hooded boy.

"Oh... thanks... I mean, your welcome." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi there!" Sailor Moon said loudly moving in front of the boy. He fell backwards startled. "Oops, sorry." She giggled at the boy's reaction. Amy had the strangest feeling she had seen this exact same thing happen earlier that day. "Thanks for saving us back there. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm no one." The boy said making sure that he was still hidden.

"Oh, that's no fun. Come on, tell us. Please!" Sailor Moon pouted trying to get a look at the boy's face. "Why are you wearing that hood? Come on, let us see your face." She begged.

"Sailor Moon. You're making him uncomfortable." Mercury said disapprovingly. Sailor Moon began to rub the back of her head and laughed. "Hello, I'm Sailor Mercury, and this is my friend, Sailor Moon. What's your name?" She asked trying to be polite.

The boy paused for a second and then laughed a little. "Those are your superhero names huh?" He said a little amused. "I don't think those count."

"We just want to know what we should call you. Don't you have a hero name?" Mercury asked.

The boy tensed. "I... don't. But if you want... you can give me whatever name you want, and then just tell me what you choose next time." He said turning away from them. "I'm going to go before the police start asking questions. Hope your ankle is alright." He said before jumping into the air and disappearing from sight.

"Oh no, he's right! We need to get going!" Sailor Moon said as the police started to come over. She grabbed onto Sailor Mercury and they jumped away together. They were a few roof tops away when Sailor Moon finally said it. "I think he likes you, Amy." She said grinning.

"Serena." Amy said blushing a bit as her friend laughed. But Amy had to admit. There was something about that boy's eyes.

* * *

"So that is what Clockwork wanted from me." Danny mumbled to himself back at his condo. He was checking the damage to his person from the fight. He had gotten off pretty easy with just some bruised rubs and a large one under one eye. Both would be gone before school on Monday. "He wants me to fight a different set of monsters for him. Wonder why he wants them taken care off." He said trying to fined a reason, but he didn't really know anything about the ghost other than that he didn't try to kill him on sight and that he 'knows everything'.

"Guess I'm still going to have to fight, even though I'm no longer being hunted." Danny complained a bit as he plopped down on the coach and turned on the TV for what felt like the first time in ages. Of course he had never had any cable plan set up so all he got was static. He groaned. What point was a TV when you didn't have any channels or video games.

With nothing to distract him his mind went back to the fight in the parking lot. He thought about the blue haired girl. She was the only one that he had been able to get a close look at, since it is hard to hide your inhuman eyes and see people's faces at the same time. She had had such a beautiful face, and a body that screamed way out of his league. And her eyes, they were a deep blue, not a icy blue like Danny's, but a deeper indigo color. "She sure did have nice eyes."

* * *

The Sailor Scout girls all met at The Game Clown the day after the incident with the mystery boy. "So let me get this straight. The boy came in our of no where, saved Amy from being squashed, then restrained the youma so that Serena could purify it." Lita said taking a sip from her shake. "Lucky." She said grinning at Amy. "So was he cute?"

"Lita, not you too." Amy gave an uncharacteristic whine as her friend teased her. "Honestly, I just happened to be in danger when he first showed up. I'm sure that it isn't anything like Serena and Tuxedo Mask where he seems to just follow her around all day waiting for her to get into danger. It was a one time deal."

"Ah, but don't you want to see him again?" Serena teased.

"What? I..." Amy stammered. "There is no right answer to that question is there?"

"That didn't answer my question." Lita said shrugging.

"I didn't even get to see his face. He was wearing a hood and it was dark out." Amy said flustered. "All I saw was his... his eyes." She whispered. "They weren't human eyes."

"Not human?" Serena said confused as she ate another spoon full of ice cream. "I didn't get to see his eyes."

"Of course he wasn't human. What kind of human can stop a wrecking ball with their bare hands?" Raye said rolled her eyes. "I think the fact that he isn't normal is a given. The real question is what is he after?"

"Raye!" Lita said annoyed. "Do we have to become serious so early? I wanted to put it off and just talk like normal girls for at least one more hour." Serena nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid that Raye is right." Luna said. The black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead jumped down onto the table. "We need to figure out if this new boy is a friend that we can count on or a foe that we will have to face."

"Or maybe he is like Tuxedo Mask and has his own set of objectives." Raye pointed out.

"Oh, I thought we agreed that Tuxedo Mask wasn't an enemy." Serena pouted.

"Just because you keep saying doesn't mean we agreed, Meatball Head. He has been stealing all the rainbow crystals, in case you forgot." Raye pointed out, using the nickname that Serena hated. "You say that the boy wasn't human. Could he be a youma?"

Amy shook her head. "I scanned his energy. It wasn't like any youma or any of the dark generals, or even like Tuxedo Mask's. Though I honestly don't know what he is." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "But I... I don't think that he knows anything about what is going on." Amy said hoping that it wouldn't encourage more teasing. "When we were out there, he didn't seem to understand what the youma was. He was only fighting it because he guessed that it was evil. And perhaps because he was trying to protect me."

"So you do think that he likes you." Serena said happily.

"I didn't say that." Amy said blushing again. "I'm sure he would have tried to save anyone."

"But if he doesn't like you, then why did he ask you to pick a hero name for him?" Serena said teasing her.

"He did, did he?" Raye said also grinned.

"Raye, not you as well." Amy said in despair as all of her friends were teasing her.

"We've establish that he doesn't know what is going on. So he isn't an enemy, at least not yet. So I'm willing to go back to more casual talk." Raye said shrugging.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Lita asked curiously.

"I... I might have a few in mind." Amy said embarrassed as the girls got their giggles. She could tell it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny didn't really have anything to do around his place so he started to walk around town. But he quickly found that Tokyo city was not his kind of place. Wherever he went there was noise, so much noise that he couldn't even think. People were shouting and cars were racing around every corner. And with his life around explosions and screams of fear, the random noise put him on edge.

All he wanted was a place with a little quiet, but even the park was completely overrun with people. He never realized just how small town Amity Park was and he sure did miss the place. Not enough to go back and die, but enough to make him seek out a quiet corner to muse in.

He stumbled across his sanctuary completely by accident. "Excuse me lad. You think you could lend me a hand?" Danny was jogged out of his headache by a smaller elderly man. He was old and bald but sported a huge and lively grin on his face. He was dressed in what looked like a priest's garb. "Sorry if disturbed you, but you don't seem to be heading anywhere and I sure could use some help."

"Um... sure." Danny said, not really used to random people on the street asking for help. He wondered if it was a Japanese thing.

The man's grin somehow got wider, to the point where Danny thought that he might need to see a doctor about that. "Splendid! I run the Hikawa Shine right here on the top of this hill and I was wondering if you could help me move some supplies up." The man said, pointing first at a giant set of stairs to his right and then to a small pile of crates to his left. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at the heavy crates. "Thanks for your help."

* * *

Danny couldn't exactly leave the poor old guy to do it himself so he grabbed a few crates and started up the stairs. All and all it took two hours to move the supplies up the stairs to the shrine, and by the time they were done Danny was starting to feel tired. The old man however seemed to have an endless supply of energy for someone his age. Even if Danny had been handling the heavier crates, he was surprised by the man's seemingly limitless energy. It was almost unnatural of a man his age.

"Thanks for your help, son. You're stronger than you look." The small old man said.

"Right back at you." Danny said, stretching his back until he pulled it back into its original position. "How do you manage all this shrine stuff by yourself? Seems like a lot of work. Don't you have any help?" Danny asked as he glanced around the empty shrine, seeing no one but them standing there.

"My granddaughter helps out, but I try not to let the shrine be a burden to her. After all, she's just a young girl and should be out and about, having fun with her friends will they are all still young. Which is why I usually do most of the work while she isn't looking, such as right know for example." The elderly man said with a wink. "Oh, how rude of me, I've been having you slave away like this and I never asked your name."

"I'm Danny." Danny said nodding. "And it was no trouble. I wasn't up to anything anyways."

"Well thanks a bunch, Danny. You can just call me Gramps or Grandpa. Everyone seems to." Gramps said shrugging. "And as far getting help is concerned, I keep trying, but every single time it is just so lazy fool who wants to get closer to my granddaughter, or a youma trying to do who knows what. It's happened three times in the last two months. Holy shrines being used by monster for their evil plans to take over the world, is nothing sacred anymore?"

Danny's eyebrow shot up a few inches. "That sounds... odd." He said trying to find the right words. A few moments followed and Danny finally noticed it. "It nice here. Quiet." He said looking around. The area was pretty high up, towards the edge of the city, and surrounded by trees. "I'm not much of a big city kind of guy." He explained. "I like the moments of quiet."

"Yep, other than the after school rushes and holy days its usually pretty peaceful up here. Though I don't mind all the young school girls rushing to the shrines." Gramps said with a silly expression that Danny decided it was best not to ask about.

Two large ravens flew down and land on Danny, one on each shoulder. After a moment of being startled Danny just laughed and started to rum their necks as they pecked gingerly at his hair. "Oh, it looks like our friends have taken a liking to you." Gramps laughed. "You say you got some free time on your hands. Would you mind helping out?"

* * *

"So why are we all going to Raye's shrine again?" Serena asked as they started to climb the long set of stairs up to the shrine house.

"So that we can ask the Sacred Fire about the mystery boy. See what he is." Raye reminded her. "Honestly Serena, you should pay more attention. You're supposed to be our leader."

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with this. You've never even seen him." Amy said, moping at all the teasing her friends were doing.

"Don't be like that. Wouldn't you like to know what his face looks like?" Lita said putting an arm around Amy.

"Would you please stop asking questions that don't have answers that can't be misunderstood." Amy said defensively.

"Hey, do you girls hear that?" Serena asked as they approached the top of the hill. It sounded like someone was hammering a nail into something. Once they could see the shrine they saw that there was a boy on the roof with a hammer and a box of nails. Raye's ravens were perched on his shoulder making it clear that the boy's hair really was raven black.

"Gramps didn't say anything about a new hand around the Shrine, or calling someone about the hole in the roof." Raye said as they approached. "Excuse me!" She shouted and the boy jumped, startling the birds off of his shoulders and then he fell of the roof ten feet onto his back. The girls were horrified but a moment later he was sitting up scratching the back of his head.

"Owe. Going to be feeling that one in the morning." The boy said. Amy blinked having a sense of deza vu. It was the same thing that the hooded boy had said after being thrown and having a wrecking ball land on top of him.

"Are you ok!?" Lita asked as the boy turned his head in their direction. "Danny?"

"Lita, Amy, Serena? What are you girls doing here?" Danny asked puzzled. He had a light bruise underneath one eye and looked completely shocked to see them.

"Our friend Raye lives here." Serena said pointing to Raye. "What are you doing here? And why were you hammering away that the shrine roof like that?"

"That's... a good question?" Danny said, scratching his head. "I really not quite sure how it got to that. I was walking around town when Gramps asked if I could help him with something and then one thing led to another... I remember talking about how you couldn't leave the roof like it was without a patch just to stop the insulator from the rest of the building being ruined and then I started looking at what kind of material I would need to do the whole job and after finding a store nearby I started fixing the roof."

"Why do you know how to fix a roof?" Amy asked surprised to find the boy there.

"Well, I usually do walls and floors, but a roof isn't that much different." Danny said getting up and stretching. "I should probably finish." He said before returning to the ladder.

"That didn't answer my question." Amy pouted but it didn't seem like she was going to get a straight answer.

"Is everything alright out here? I thought I heard someone shouting." Gramps said, coming out of the main house. "Oh Raye, your home, and I see you brought your friends with you." The old man said smiling. "And I see you've met Danny. How are things going up there?"

"Pretty good, Gramps. I've got out all of the damaged insulator and replaced it before patching up the hole and I am putting a proper cover on. I'm pretty much done unless you have some replacement roofing tiles on hand." Danny reported.

"I'll look to see what we got. Thanks again." Gramps said grinning.

"Gramps, you didn't rope some poor passer by into helping with the shrine, did you?" Raye said looking a little disappointed in her grandfather.

"What... maybe." Gramps said scratching his head. Trying to keep from making eye contact with his already angry granddaughter.

"It's alright. I'm used to this kind of work." Danny said from the roof as he started again with the nails. "I wasn't doing anything today anyways. Besides, its nice and quiet up here. Other than my hammering, I mean."


End file.
